Dramione Ghost Series
by preyankaridevi
Summary: Dramione! Draco and Hermione travel with Draco's parents to Japan only to encounter the urban ghosts of Japan. Also, VOLTURI COME IN!
1. Chapter 1: Kuchisake-onna

Draco and Hermione had decided to go to Japan for 2 weeks and see what the country had to offer. Hermione's vampire friend Elden had told her that the Volturi had met a Japanese vampire called Toshiro and that Japan was pretty interesting. However, he also forgot to mention the mosters and legends lurking around Japan, such as Kuchisake onna, Nure-onna Teke teke etc.

The first night they were walking around with their parents in a lonely street in Setagaya-ku when they saw a woman with a trench coat and a mask with bloody scissors coming close to them. The woman came right towards Draco and Hermione and asked the most bone chilling question ever:

"Am I pretty to you?"

Everyones' faces paled as soon as they remembered the Slit mouth woman. All they could do now was to use magic.

"I think you are."

Hermione looked at Draco with a shocked face that clearly said _"Are you stupid?!" _when the woman ripped off her mask, showing her disfigured face.

"Am I still pretty?"

All Hermione did was cast the Stunning Spell with Draco and his parents.

"Oh my goodness what was that?!" botch Lucius and Cissa screamed together.

"I think that was the Slit-mouth woman Elden told us about. Apparently the Volturi also had a run in with her but couldn't finish her off because she gave _them_ the worst scare ever. Considering that they were vampires!" she finished off with a laugh.

**Well guys how do yall like that? Next chapter up on Wednesday!XD Next ghost is Yuki onna**


	2. Chapter 2: Gashadokuro

DracoPOV

Today, me, Hermione and my parents went to visit Asakusa temple. Dad was really curious about what was the Shinto religion about. The tour was supposed to last 2 hours like, 5-7 PM or something. Then I see Hermione and my parents wave at me to come up to them. The entire tour group was with them.

_2 hours late..._

The tour was great! Apparently, not only did we learn about the old and minority religions of Japan, but also Japan's history with myths and legends surrounding different prefectures. One that made Hermione come and wrap herself around me from fear(YES! I'm so good at comforting her. She just melts my heart) was the Bake-neko legend. In Japan, or mainly the traditional, older parts, there's a sinister legend about a cat called Bake-neko. It's a cat that eats its owner up, imposes its owner and has 2 tails which have blue fire on the ends. Hermione started to cry that her cat might be one (which I secretly hoped so she gets rid of the beast; last night it left a hairball on my futon) when I told her that if it was one it would've killed and ate her up by now. Then they start to tell us about this giant skeleton that roams around Japan at night, plucking people off the streets and plucking their heads off before drinking their blood like a smoothie. I was kinda worried about Hermione since she was slightly shaking and gripping on to me.

After the tour, we all bought kimonos. Dad and I got matching royal blue kimonos with silver borders. Mom got a ravenclaw coloured kimono and Hermione got a Gryffindor coloured kimono. Although theirs took a long time because of the _obi_, or sash. Since Dad knew a shortcut to get to our hotel, we took the shortcut, which was a country-style road.

It was pretty late outside when we heard a gashing noise behind us. Dad immediately casted sticking charms and protection charms. Then, he shot 3 damaging spells at the butt-ugly skeleton that was behind us.

We heard the bone-chilling roar, before it fell dead. We went over to examine it before Hermione used a spell she invented to vanish the skeleton into the Void, or what muggles call, a black hole.

We soon got to the hotel, where we all took a nap from this day's craziness. Hermione was safely curled up in my arms, her head on my chest. My parents trusted us that we won't be up to any "funny business". Her light breathing soon put me into sleep.

How many other supernatural ones were we going to meet?


	3. Chapter 3: Himuro Mansion

DracoPOV

Today, me and Hermione were going to go exploring the oh-so-creepy-in-many-ways-which-I-shall-not-say Himuro Mansion. There's a legend that there were an ancient noble family called the Himuro family that practiced ancient and outlawed Shinto rituals. I can tell you that it was a good reason that the rituals were outlawed because most of them are too gory to even say(But I'll say anyways).

**WARNING!THIS PART IS ****NOT**** FOR PEOPLE WITH A WEAK STOMACH OR FEAR ISSUES!**

There was a torii in their garden which was thought to be the gate to the Hellish Abyss, a very horrible type of hell. Every half a century, there were certain rituals performed in order to keep that gate closed from unleashing bad karma.

The first ritual to be performed was the Strangling Ritual. There is a girl chosen from the family when it is born or chosen through a game called Demon Tag. I'll explain that later though. The second ritual is the Blinding ritual where the girl is chosen through a game of Demon Tag only. The third ritual is called the Crimson Sacrifice, where twins who were both girls called the Twin Maiden Sacrifice would be chosen. The other alternative is the Altar Twin, where two _male _twins were chosen.

After the girl is chosen to be the Strangling sacrifice, she is kept away in a room for 10 years and raised in secrecy, so that she doesn't develop any ties to the earth. She has to remain "pure" and "untouched" until the time of the sacrifice. When it is time for the sacrifice, the family priest will open a trapdoor to a cave that is bathed by moonlight. There, under the moonlight the girl must bathe in order to purify herself since they considered the moon to have purifying properties(A/N: I'm just making this up). After the bath she goes to the sacrificial altar where there are 5 animals with ropes attached to them. These ropes will be tied to the girl's neck, arms and legs. Then the animals will run in different directions, mutilating the girl. The ropes would be dipped into her blood and hung over the torii. This would seal the bad karma for half a century until it had to be repeated again. When Hermione heard of this, she fainted and didn't wake up from a coma for 3 days. I almost thought I'd lost her. She is like, my life ad my love(Awwww!).

The second ritual is the Blinding Ritual, where the Blind Maiden was taken to a room and blinded. With the blood from the maiden's eyes they used it to weaken the evil spirits in the Abyss(again, I'm making all these ritual stuff up!).

The third ritual is the Crimson Sacrifice. Here, the twins were supposed to be sacrificed OR there was another solution instead of the horrible one: Become Twin Priestesses. But the horrible one was where they strangled the older twin. The older twin would turn into a crimson butterfly and join the peaceful dead realm, not the Abyss. In gratefulness, the older and stronger twin would allow the younger but weaker twin to be born first. In the Twin Priestesses one, the twins would be tied together by a rope while conducting a seance, thus joining them together as "one".

But in the last recorded ritual, something went wrong. The Strangling Maiden saw a young boy and fell in love with him. This was a disaster since she had developed an earthly tie. Even though they sacrifice her, her spirit power isn't enough to block the Abyss. So the head of the Himuro household kills everyone and himself in order to "save" them from the bad karma. No, whoever is stupid enough to enter the mansion is used as a sacrifice in order to attempt the failed ritual. People have found body parts in underground tunnels and dies from living near the area. There's even a famous window where if you take a snapshot, you can see a young girl in the snapshot, though she's not on the window.

Me and Hermione went inside that mansion to see if the rumors were true. Unfortunately, something went wrong.

The previous ghost of the Blind Maiden came around and started to chase us around trying to touch us. I didn't know what to do so I just took out a camera and snapped a picture of it. It disappeared immediately! That's when we blew the entire house up and fixed it back as soon as we got the heck outta there. We didn't stop running until we got to the hotel and Mum was standing right in front of the gate.

"Where were you kids?!"

"I uh went to the um, abandoned mansion?" I said in an attempt to sound innocent. That didn't work well with mum. She grabbed me by my arm, pulled me over my lap and started to spank me! I thought I heard everyone having the nerve to laugh at me!

Right after she spanked me, she grabbed Hermione and me and pulled us into a tight hug while saying "Please don't ever scare me like that! I really don't want to see your dead bodies before you're 90 years old!". At dinner we told dad about our escapade when he said the funniest thing of all times:"Next time you guys go take me with you!". At this point mum muttered "Merlin! Sometimes I feel like I have 2 teenage boys instead of one!". We all laughed at that one. But for sure I'm going back to that mansion again.

**A/N:** Which one should I do next time?

Kashima Reiko Akai Manto Yuki onna Nure onna Nukekubi Rokurobi


End file.
